


Bunny, Bunny

by TheMagicianInFoxsClothing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Instincts, BDSM, Blood Kink, Breeding, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Going to Hell, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Voice Kink, brb, fucking all the brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicianInFoxsClothing/pseuds/TheMagicianInFoxsClothing
Summary: I've had this thought in my brain since the Animal Event.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Avery had just gone to bed early, that's all he had wanted to do after basically being chased around the house by the brothers in their animal form. All the brothers besides Lucifer, Belphegor, Satan and Leviathan. All of it, being “animal instinct this”, or “animal instinct that.”

He had brushed his teeth, pulled up his long dark hair in a bun, and flopped onto his bed. Eventually cocooning himself in his covers, but not all was peaceful.

He tried to sleep, but he woke up periodically from strange stomach cramps, whimpering in pain ever so often from the severity of them. And then he would feel hot, waking himself up a few times from his fingers just casually touching his body. He ended up blaming Lucifer, he had been so close going to bed with him, but he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be half awake.

He honestly wasn’t sure why he was having those cramps, or sensitivity but he supposed it was from not eating anything but the magical cake all day. He woke up a few times, one was him curled around a pillow, actively humping it from a dream, and then more odd cramps.    
But as soon as he fell asleep, he felt the sunlight stream into his room from the drawn curtains, he woke up slowly. His stomach growled in protest, and Avery sighed. _ _ Wow, is this how Beel feels?_  _ He yawned, stretching his tired limbs as he laid on his stomach. A soft moan escaped him, he was harder than what he usually was, and he grumbled. “Maybe I should have gone and visited Lucifer..” He hummed, grinding himself into the sheets. Little electric jolts made him sigh happily. But as his arms fell on his head, Avery jolted upright.

His head...what were those soft long peaks that were on his head? Avery bounded out of his bed, tripping over the sheets as he rushed to his bathroom. But as soon as he flicked the lights on, he wished he didn’t.

A scream was heard throughout the house, and everyone was awakened to it. Mammon was the first one to come, but stopped as soon as he saw him. Laughter erupted from him in an instant, but as soon as the others started to pile in, they noticed as Mammon was pelted by shoes, a school backpack, and a bath towel.   
**“Ow! Come on darlin’, it’s kinda funny!”**

Of course he was the  _ rabbit.  _ Of fucking course! He was the one that was actually prey in the house after all, being a human. But he didn’t understand why he looked so. God. Damn. Good.

The long white ears on top of his head, the perfectly circled tail, and his nose even twitched. He seemed slightly thicker than he usually was too, which infuriated him. And also..he felt oddly sensitive, like his body was on fire. He hoped this meant he wasn’t growing hair,he would lock himself in his room forever so no one would have photographic evidence. Luckily for him though, Avery’s outfit had not changed, he flinched at how he may look with one more revealing, and his mind immediately went to those pinup girls in the human world, playboy something..

He would look pretty hot..probably.

He shook his head as he began to pace his room, brows drawn together as he turned around to look at the little tail. 

“Avs..you good?” It was Satan who spoke up, his eyebrow cocked, but as soon as he made eye contact, he blushed. Avery’s heart thumped as he looked in those eyes, and shook his head.

“NO!” His voice squeaked, and a dark chuckle caught him off guard. When he went to scold whoever did it, he was suddenly lost to a need, deep and dark that made him twitch from the dark red eyes that stared at him. His body was twitching at just the look he was being given, and he bit at his bottom lip.

_ Why...why is Lucifer staring at me like that. _ His heart raced, as his eyes immediately spotted the eldest brother, behind everyone, in his simple night clothes. The lick of his lips, and the twitch of the ear sent a shiver down his spine, why was his body warm? 

His heart started to beat faster, like the day before inside of Lucifer's room. His body warmed as he wiggled a bit, Beel trying to walk into the room a bit more so he could comfort the other, but someone stopped him.

Avery’s mind kept going to kissing him, and then not just him, but everyone. He could imagine kissing Beel with open mouthed kisses, and then biting his ear. Asmo would have been next, with soft nips at his soft jaw, it would mean his bruises would show up easier. And then Mammon…   
He wanted him to kiss him hard, until he was panting out more, until his clothes were off and he was on the floor riding him, hard and desperate to chase a release. He wanted to do that to all of them...

He shook his head, he was flushed as he tore himself away from the look of Lucifer.

Instead, he stomped his foot, a pout was on his face as he went and put his hands on his hips. “Guys! Look at me!!” He twirled on the spot, his long shirt making a flirting motion as his tail poked under it. “I’m a goddamn bunny!”

The others honestly thought that he looked very cute, white ears contrasting with dark hair, he looked so adorable with his little tail, and all the brothers wouldn’t be lying if they  _ felt  _ something stir while looking at him pout. He was only in one of his long nightshirts with boyshorts, it was hard to not let their minds wander.

“Yeah, I can see that!” Mammon couldn't help the laughter that escaped him again, trying to bury the feeling that creeped back up. He was salivating basically, he paused to sniff the air a bit, and he tried to not purr at the smell of the bunny in front of him. It made him starving for something more than just a simple stare. “Mammon! This isn’t funny! You guys had such a hard time controlling yourself yesterday!!” Avery pinched the bridge of his nose, “You were all saying you would  _ eat me _ .” and then Lucifer's voice caught him off guard. “We could do something much better than eat you like carnivores.” He jumped a bit, and instead of showing how scared he was by the darker tone Lucifer had, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, stop it! Why are you all still staring at me like that! I’m still me!” He huffed, fidgeting a bit, “I’m..im just...p-p…” 

Asmodeus finished his sentence, winking at him, “What? Prey?” His voice was a purr, which startled the little bunny a bit. He suddenly felt like a delicious meal. “A delicious meal, that..if I’m not wrong..” Satan’s voice seemed different, husky and dark, as he also sniffed the air. “You are currently fighting with your heat..” He was burning up now, not trusting any of them if he turned around. 

“What are you talking about?” His mind too muddled now, he could smell so many things, so many musky smells that suffocated him. “A heat, little bunny.” Belphie’s voice shocked him, and he looked toward the youngest brother, “We all get them, but I never expected a human to smell so..” he trailed off, and Beel instantly spoke, “Delicious.”


	2. Chapter 2

They all smelt it, a flood of a sweet scent, all but oozing from the poor confused boy in front of them, even Levi began to breathe heavily, and he had been the last one to succumb to such a smell, but as he tried to shake it off, he noticed his brothers hungry gazes. They were starting to give into their primal instincts, and Levi didn’t blame them, but Avery couldn’t possibly be able to take so much after finding out he was a rabbit. “That’s impossible, I can’t have a heat cycle.” He tried to laugh, fanning himself as he looked at them all. “Not impossible.” Satan corrected, his eyes trailing over the plum and petite figure, “It’s usually unheard of, but maybe your dose of the angelic elixir is having an effect with your DNA…” Satan theorized, and the bunny’s body hummed. He turned red again, biting at his thumb a bit.

And just as Levi started to fight with himself, the poor bunny was feeling all of the stares, and backed up slightly, his face redder than anything the brothers had ever seen.

“Aww, he’s so so red!” Asmo cooed, Belphie smirked a bit, nudging Beel as Mammon twitched. “We could serve him on the table..” Mammon hummed, trying to get closer, “Yes, I like that idea. Mammon, please grab our  _ dinner _ .” Lucifer smirked, and a soft noise left Avery suddenly. He was  _ so hot _ , and Satan was starting to push forward, a wicked look in his eyes as he passed Levi, only to have his brother jump forward. Panic in his eyes as he tried to push the others back.

“No!” Levi yelled, pushing still, until he was the one that was only in the room, making himself a barrier between the brothers and the bunny.

Everyone was silent, but Mammon moved forward slightly. “Levi...“ His voice was warning, and the look Mammon had was dark, but slightly seductive.

“Leave!” Leviathan’s voice shook everyone out of their trance, he even went and grabbed Mammon by the ear, and began to pull him out of the room. “Ow! Get off me!” Mammon’s hissed, gently scratching at the jacket Levi wore. Levi showed such strength as he even grabbed Asmo, and pushed them all out.

He stood in front of the door. “Go on! Prey/Herbivores only in this room now!”

“Come on!” Satan hissed, trying to get into the room, “I’m technically prey!” Levi shook his head, shoving the cat back out as Avery kept staring at Lucifer. Heart skipping a beat as the demon lord tried to come closer to the door. A feeling of wanting to be dominated by him filled him, and he whispered out his name. This caused Lucifer to try and rush to the door, only to have it slammed shut.

“Levi…” The warning voice was Lucifers, but Levi didn’t care. Avery’s body could barely take two of the brothers at once, all seven of them would be a terrible idea.

  
The quick shut shook the bunny out of his trance, too caught in Lucifer’s eyes, like a snake hypnotizing a mouse, right before he was about to strike.

Levi went up to Avery, shaking his head and sighing as they heard everyone complain, and even someone try to open the door. But a key was in Levi’s hand, and a cocky smile was plastered on his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them try anything on you.” The slight puff in his chest made Avery smile brightly. “Aw, Levi, thanks.” He was breathless, his heart still thumping in his chest as he thought of Lucifer, and now the others.

Levi sat him down on his bed, putting a hand on his forehead from how red he was. “Hey, you okay?” A soft hand caressed his cheek, calming the other significantly. “I was hoping to get some breakfast, but then..” The bunny moved Levi’s hand up to the fluffy ear. Barely touching it, but still, Levi nodded in understanding.   
Levi’s face brightened at the touch, but he nodded, putting on a brave face as he looked to the door. “They all SHOULD BE LEAVING..”There was suddenly silence on the other side of the door, and whines of protest as people began to leave, “...but let's wait for a moment.” 

The nod of agreement spiraled a conversation of Levi’s newest obsession, occasionally asking to pet the soft ears. But when he did, Avery couldn’t help the noise that escaped him. A soft keening moan left him, and his face became bright red, along with Levis. They decided it was a no touch zone for the moment. But he wished Levi would touch him again, he liked it, and the blush on Levi’s face as he bit his bottom lip was driving him insane, and he loved it.

_ Ugh, why am I being so...so..  _ Avery couldn’t help but make a face,  _ unbearable! What did Satan even mean...  _ His mind finished, and he couldn’t help but groan just slightly. Catching Levi off guard, and he just flashed Avery a smile, making the bunny’s stomach twist in knots. 

He wanted to be touched suddenly, he wanted to be told how terrible he was by wanting to be fucked so badly.  _ God, why do I love dirty talk…  _ His mind whined to him, reminding him the time that Lucifer had made his pact with him. And  _ God… _

Lucifer had grabbed him, kissing him hard, mentioning how he was waiting so long to do this.  _ “Do you like my touch?”  _ The memory of the words made him shiver,  _ “Oh, the things I’ll show you, boy.”  _ He remembered moaning in a heated kiss, and that only stirred Lucifer on more it seemed. The heavy petting, the grinding, the near palpable sexual frustration he felt whenever he came so close to the edge, and made him come back down. The grip Lucifer had on his neck that night, slowly peeling off his clothes, marking him with open mouth kisses, it made him realize there was so much that Lucifer would teach him about his sexual desires. So much Lucifer could teach him about how he really felt about the demon lord. He had that night, he had never wanted to be fucked so badly in his life before, and he was feeling that again, his body heating up, and he tried to breathe normally. 

All of the brothers had been so kind to him so far, allowing only soft kisses, heavy petting sessions, until that night with Lucifer. Now they were all excited to have bits of Avery’s attention, and body if he let them. Asmo had jokingly said he was their little consort to share, at breakfast no less when he was trying to hide the bruises on his neck with Beel. Avery’s face had lit up, and his face was the shade of a tomato as he quickly ate his breakfast. Much to everyone’s enjoyment, may he add.

But, after Levi started laughing, showing him a video. It snapped him out of his dirty thoughts, and he nudged Levi. He told Levi he was hungry, asking if Levi thought the coast was clear.

Thankfully, Levi did, and helped him up immediately.

“Let’s get you fed! I could even cook for you, if you’d like.” His voice was tender, and rather chipper. It made Avery tingle, and he smiled. “How about..you make me one of your famous bento boxes for lunch? I want something quick right now.” He saw Levi’s eyes flash with excitement, and nodded quickly. He was excited for that lunch now.

Levi went to open the door, looking around quickly. The coast was clear, and so he signalled the bunny to follow him. They went quickly to the kitchen, and Levi proudly said he would watch the hallway, and would fight anyone who would try and get near. Avery kissed his cheek, and sighed. He rushed into the kitchen, and the first thing on his agenda, was getting a cold glass of water. He enjoyed the soothing sensation as it slid down his throat, cooling the burning of his insides slightly. “Okay, no more messing around..” he started looking for food, searching for his secret food stash that was in the back of a cupboard, struggling on his tiptoes as he felt around for his cookies. But, someone must have accidentally pushed it farther back in the cupboard he was at, because he couldn’t feel them at all. 

“Oh come on..” He pouted, grabbing the chair that was in the corner of the kitchen, and climbed it as soon as he brought it to the cupboard.

_ Why did I choose short shorts to sleep in..  _ His mind sighed, noticing he had to actually climb the counter as well to get to his food. After searching for what felt like far too long, and finally feeling the edge of the chocolate chip cookies bag he had been looking for, he felt it. Hot warm breath on the back of his legs, going from his calf to his thigh. He froze, feeling a mouth on his now trembling thighs. Giving soft nips to both of his upper thigh, and toward the end of his shorts. Oh, he melted almost at that.

A shaky breath escaped his lips, trying to stop the moan that was creeping up his throat.

**_“You smell delicious.”_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer’s voice filled his mind, and the air between them, the feeling of leather cladded hands began to caress his thighs.   
He sucked in a shallow breath, unaware he was even saying the other's name. “Lucifer…” It was a moan, and he didn’t mean it, but the grip became harsh, and he whined at the pressure.   
He was pulled from the counter, and back into a hard chest, rough hands roaming his body, making his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't help but moan softly, and the hot breath on his neck spurred him on, he just softly sighed out Lucifer's name. Hearing the other growl made his hips shimmy into the hips behind him, and a tsk came from behind him. “My boy, you’re not being good..I may have to punish you if you keep doing that.”

Avery shook his head, “I don’t care..do it.”

But then a shock came, and he wished he hadn’t opened his mouth. 

Lucifer was biting him, hard. Right on his neck, and he felt deliciously hard. He squirmed, whimpering as Lucifer’s hands roamed lower, sucking at the skin he just bit, drawing a slight bit of blood. “So naughty.” His hair raised on his arms at the growl, and another bite came, but this time, he squealed at it. It was right on the shoulder, and this one was much harder than Lucifer honestly intended. But Avery was bringing something out of Lucifer, something dark and deliciously hungry.

And like that, all the sensations were gone, and Lucifer was too. Levi came running in, looking at the shaking Avery with concern. “Hey, are you alright?”

He touched at the bite marks, and Levi began to panic. “Someone got in? Oh no, come here, lemme see you.”

He examined the bites, trying to not moan. The smell, it flooded the kitchen and his senses. The poor bunny didn’t even know he was releasing pheromones that said, ‘COME TO ME AND FUCK ME’.

He was so close to kissing the bunny, even as he whimpered in pain from the damp cloth to stop the bleeding.

He bit the inside of his cheek, focusing on the bruising and the poor bunny’s neck. “Let’s get you to bed, yeah? Did you find your food?”

Avery nodded softly, tears in his eyes as he pressed the damp cloth to his neck as they walked back to his room. He felt almost ashamed, and embarrassed. His tears from the shock of the bite, and the frustration he was going through.

Levi opened the door, guiding the other to the bed and putting the cloth on his forehead.

“Hopefully this will help you...you’re so warm..” Levi sighed, taking the cookies from Avery’s hands, placing them on the table next to his bed. Levi told him to try and sleep, and boy did he try. He tried so hard, but he was so..so hot..

Levi stayed and watched him for a while, and he was able to fool the other into thinking he fell asleep, so he left him, but as soon as the door clicked shut, he was on the move. Kicking off his covers, and sitting up, his eyes trained on the door, watching it. 

Careful in case someone came to the door in case they heard him. 

But, his hands immediately went to his hips, gently dragging his fingertips up and over his stomach. He began to bunch up his shirt, all but stuffing the extra folds in his mouth as he went. Not only to help keep him quiet, but to get it out of the way so he could twist a nipple, making his head roll back a bit. His nails scratched softly over his skin, making his back arch, and a soft moan left his lips, so glad he had a buffer.   
_ “What a dirty scene….mmmm.”  _

Lucifer’s voice flooded him again, causing him to close his eyes. His mind played a scene, and he shivered. He was exposed, pushed against Lucifers desk with the lord on top of him. Biting and sucking at the skin of his chest and abdomen, he was wiggling, and those strong hands stopped his wiggling hips. He also wasn’t sure how, but he felt the bites on his thighs from that day. He remembered when Lucifer spread his legs, and licked his thighs. A devilish expression had been on his face, and he bit him, right near the junction of his thigh and his privates.   
Avery had hissed at the feeling, just as he did at the memory now. His fingers shoving his shorts down so he could pinch at the skin there. It was nothing compared to the feeling of those teeth, and that  _ mouth _ .

_ “Yes, open your mouth wider for me…”  _ He moaned again, his mouth hanging slack by command. The shirt now damp from where he had put it in his mouth, and even though his mouth felt dry, he didn’t care. Avery’s other hand that wasn’t pinching, scratching and rubbing his body came up to his mouth. Automatically, he began to suck on three digits. Moaning around them like he had done in his memory, spreading them with his tongue as his other hand finally rested on his shaft. Shivering at the contact, trying to control his hips as they twitched slightly to the feeling.   
_ “I could get used to seeing you so flustered.” _

The voice sounded close to his ear, and his fingers left his mouth. The hand suddenly went to his neck, trying to mimic his memory. Squeezing just slightly, not enough to make him blackout, or suffocate. But he could almost  _ feel it. _ The moment where he had been worked open by those talented hands, lube that Lucifer had gotten from his desk generously coating his entrance now, and the cock that stood proudly between Lucifer’s abdomen and legs. He never felt afraid of it, or if it would fit like in those silly stories he would read about people having sex. He was so excited, that as soon as Lucifer leaned down on him, his fingers went through that always perfectly styled hair. He wasn’t surprised that night to feel no hair gel, but just the soft silky feeling of the dark hair.   
His hand began to stroke himself, his shaft twitching at the contact. And his mind reminded him of how he felt being stretched, being opened up wide for Lucifer, enjoying the feeling of being pushed into, the feeling of having Lucifer grab his hip to keep him still. He had panted, his brows drawn together at the pressure, but he didn’t mind one bit.   
He groaned, throwing his head back. His cock already weeping precum, but he knew he was starting to get too loud.   
He peaked an eye open, no shadow at the door, so he changed positions. Avery pushed himself into the bed. Face down, ass up, and he couldn’t help but also grope at his own ass. He tugged at the tail that had grown, and he whimpered, he loved the rough feeling as he felt himself again. Avery buried his face into a pillow, continuing to stroke himself to his overactive imagination. 

The feeling of him, inside him, suddenly flooded back, and he moaned louder, biting into the pillow. He tried to rock his hips in time, but wasn’t getting the same friction. It frustrated him, and he whined.

He pushed his shorts down more, having them go to about his mid-thigh, and wiggled his hips. Turning his head to watch the door again, he bit his lip and raised an arm. Tensing for a moment as he thought he saw a shadow go past, but gently stroked himself as he waited. When he thought the coast was clear, his arm came down, palm flat, smacking his ass with a small grunt.

“ **Lucifer..** ” He sighed softly into the empty air of his room. Rubbing the now sore spot before he reached back again.

_ “You’re not being good, I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”  _ He had been too impatient, and so Lucifer had thrown him in this position, spanking him until he sobbed for more.

And like that his hips rutted, and he moaned out Lucifer’s name again. His eyes slid shut again, and he didn’t notice that a new shadow was at the door, hearing his whimper and pleading for more.

He continued to spank himself, dragging his fingernails over the sore cheek. Not even noticing that his nails were now longer, hooked like claws, for he was lost to the sea of pain and pleasure. The only thing he was conscious of was that he was getting too loud, and he threw his head back in his pillow. That’s when the door opened, and he didn’t even notice it over his own moaning. Dark red eyes watch the wiggling hips that were raised high in the air, licking his lips at the sight in front of him.

Avery’s voice was now drowned out in his pillow, his hips rutting against his hand, he needed his release, _ now _ . All he could do was hear Lucifer's voice, he  _ felt his _ hands, gently touching at the soft exposed thighs, and Avery couldn't help but imagine that dark voice panting, and growling in his ear. “Oh,  **Lucifer** ..” He moaned, “I’m about to come..” He hiccuped, hearing in his ear, 

**_“_ ** **_Then come.”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

A startled cry, and his hips stuttered. Avery whined, shuddering as his release came quickly from that, he just wanted him, he wanted Lucifer so badly. The heat in his body just grew, the release only slightly helped it.

“Fucking…” He was understandably annoyed, but he wondered if he needed to be more through. He remembered the dildo Asmo got him for when he felt  _ lonely _ , and none of the brothers were around.

He wondered if that would work..

But that thought melted away, he felt a lick slide up one of his red cheeks, and a soft suck. Avery couldn’t stop the giggle, his hips wiggling, and when he turned his head, an embroidered blue sleeve was in view, and he moaned.

“Oh don’t stop, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Lucifer’s voice was a slight chuckle, and he tsked as his fingers began to play with his little bunny below him. Gently dragging leather clad fingers over the tender skin, a sigh of relief escaped Avery, and a soft kiss was placed on Avery’s shoulder.

“So delicious...I couldn’t keep away when I heard you whimper my name.”

“Wait, how did you...?”   
Lucifer smirked against his cheek, nipping it slightly before replying. “Why, our pact of course.”   
Avery became visibly red at that, and then a tongue laving at his abused bottom made his eyes close with a soft sigh. “My little boy...you did a number on yourself.” He enjoyed the sounds of the pants below him, not expecting him to be ready again so soon. Avery’s body twitched, and his overly sensitive shaft began to come back to life, the slight wiggling of his hips at the contact from the warm mouth made him so  _ excited _ .

He squeaked, and as Lucifer pulled him up, flush against his clothed chest, he threw his head back as a leather cladded finger pinched an already perked nipple. His neck exposed as Avery’s head laid on Lucifer’s shoulder, and a soft kiss was laid on his jugular.

“Mm!” He was startled at a sudden nip from those sharp teeth, but his hips wiggled down on Lucifers at the contact. Lucifer hissed softly, nipping again as he grinder back up into the hips. Avoiding the bite marks he made earlier, only licking them to make them sensitive again.

“Do you want me?” He was smirking against the skin now, enjoying how the boy in his lap vibrated with excitement.

_ “Speak, tell me with your words.” _

_ “Yes..yes I do..”  _ He whined, the bunny knew he was already gone from desire. His wanton voice should have been enough, and he simply blubbered out Lucifer’s name as the demon lord smirked. “I don’t think you’re ready for me yet..” Rough hands gripped at him. Making him whine, unsure on how to show he was ready for him.

Nevertheless, Lucifer was very cruel to Avery when it came to carnal desires. He wanted to tease him more, so he let the boy drop in front of him. Face first into a pillow, and rutted against, hard. A mewl escaped him, and a cry of shock as a hand came and pulled his tail, _ harshly _ . It made him hiccup, and arch up as he was humped, biting his lip as he heard a growl above him from Lucifer. He tried to rush back into those hips, but the iron grasp from those strong hands made it almost impossible.

However, just as the bunny was enjoying the friction, finally moaning against his pillow as his arousal came to life with a fire, it was all gone.

“W-what?” Lucifer was up, walking toward the door with his back turned on the writhing Avery on the bed. “Lucifer?” Nothing, and he sat up from his position, “Oh come on!” Avery hissed, trying to get up, only to feel his legs give out under him. He griped, not understanding why he was being denied, but as he tried to call Lucifer again, he was already out of the door. Avery sat there, pouting as he tried to regain feeling in his legs.

“Fine, be that way.” He hissed, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that he was terribly stiff again. He had to literally crawl to the bath, filling the tub with cold water as he stripped himself, and all but throwing himself in the chilled water. His hair tie floated around him, and his fingers tried to not make much contact with his skin. And he finally noticed the claws on his hands. Clear nails that were sharp and to a point, and he whined. He wondered how much worse this day could get..

He sat there for a while, and it was lunch time. Levi had been so busy that he asked Mammon and Asmo to check up on Avery. Almost sure that Avery would be okay and wouldn’t let his pheromones get the better of anyone. But the poor bunny had been there, in his bathtub with his newest erection, trying to think of none sexual thoughts until he heard a chortle laugh, and snapped his eyes open. Asmo was standing in his bathroom doorway with Mammon, whose face was redder than anything he’d seen before. Avery slightly sank under the water a bit more as Asmo came in. 

”Poor little bunbun!” He sounded so sinful when he said it like that, his fingers gently playing with the floppy ears, causing a soft spasm to run through him. The gasp alone made Mammon come forward more. “I can smell your frustration from my room, you know?” Asmo purred, digging his nail in a particularly sensitive spot, and the slight sob made both the demons in the room stop for a moment.

“Wow, you really do have it bad!” The grin Asmo had was almost unbearably, and he fussed slightly. Avery nodded, tears in his eyes from frustration. “I don’t like being this worked up, it makes me upset.” He whined, flaring a bit as Asmo snickered. “Please..help, I don’t know why my body is being like this.”   
Mammon licked his lips, gently shoving his brother’s hands away, and leaning over the tub. “How can we help? Come on, tell us darling.”

_ I don’t know how! _ His mind shouted, rubbing his thighs together. Asmo began giggling slightly, returning to dragging his fingers up and down Avery’s body. His eyes glinting as he watched him squirm, biting his lip, blubbering out a moment later. “I need this to go away, please..Mammon…” Their eyes locked, and he whispered as his face heated up. “..I need you, I need you..” and like a switch, Mammon looked at him, and he could hear an actual purr erupt from Mammon. Both comforting and arousing.

“I don’t know why, but it’s so bad..I just want it to stop..” Without another word, Mammon was grabbing him, his arms now soaked with water as he pulled Avery up with a loud squeak. He was so fast, pulling him out of the water and onto the wall next to the tub. All but forgetting about Asmo, who slightly stumbled back on his heels. Mammon didn’t care if he almost hit Asmo, he didn’t halt his actions, and Mammon’s kisses were harsh and hungry. Avery’s body conformed to his, his legs wrapping around Mammon's hips, giddy at the contact of rough clothing on his sensitive body. Mammon was gladly trying to help relieve him of his ‘pain’, and Avery gladly whispered things in his ear.

**_“Please..make me yours.”_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_“Please..make me yours.”_ **

He muttered out constantly as soft lips sucked dark bruises into his neck, and his own hands were busy as well.

His hands shucked into Mammon’s shirt as he popped a few of his buttons, Mammon’s grip was tight, but reassuring to him. After Lucifer had left him so highly strung, he was very happy that Mammon was showing him some attention. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll make you feel good.” Mammon smiled at him, pushing him flush against the cold tile wall. And Avery bit his bottom lip, going to kiss Mammon harshly, his lips traveling to Mammon’s chin, nipping at it as he was pressed a bit more harshly into the titles. A rough rut of Mammon’s hips instantly made Avery arch away from the cool tiles, mouth open but no words coming out. Another rut had him putting his head on the wall, and a whine finally tore itself from his throat. “Does that feel good, baby boy.” The words made his salivate, and Avery was able to nod as Mammon’s fingers went through his wet hair. A gentle tug exposed his neck, and Mammon nibbled at him, going over the bite marks from Lucifer, making them his own. He was happy to be marked, he had never been this wanton, even at his most recent bout of need with the brothers, he was still able to function. But this? He had nothing but carnal desires that showed through, making him almost unable to think.

_ _God, I’m such a bottom.._ _ His mind laughed as he moaned out through another bite, this time on the other side of his neck, and Mammon was rutting into him. It was enough to make him want to come already, and almost at nothing... 

But, sharp nails ran up his exposed stomach, and a whine left Avery’s throat. It caught him off guard, and Asmo looked so pleased with himself. “What a good boy.” He praised, all but purring as well. But Mammon shooed his hand away, sucking a particular dark hickey on Avery’s neck.

“Asmo…” Mammon growled, going to bite harshly at Avery’s other shoulder, enjoying the wiggling that Avery’s body did underneath him. Avery’s mind going blank at the pleasure of even just being touched, he didn’t want it to stop. He knew if Asmo continued to stay, then Mammon _ would  _ stop. He was very particular about having him alone, and making him see stars without his brothers interfering, he looked at Asmo, his eyes hooded from pleasure, but they were very much begging for Asmo’s attention. So when Asmo did look at him, Avery sighed softly, “Please don't, Asmo..” he hummed, stilling for a moment as a new bite was placed on his chin, “I don’t know what will happen without this..”

Asmo huffed, crossing his arms as he watched the tiger tail whip back and forth from annoyance. Asmo watched the bunny’s face, contorted with pleasure, and the kiss swollen lips whispering little words of endearment and encouragement to his brother.

“Please..don’t stop.” 

Asmo weighed his options, shivering as he heard a slight horsed cry leave the boy, and Asmo sighed. “Fine, I’ll be back though.” He glowered, stomping toward the door.

A smile was pressed against his neck, and Mammon pulled away slightly, much to Avery’s disappointment, until he carried him to the bed, dropping him on it with a thud. Avery was blushing madly, sitting up on his elbows and Mammon searched in a drawer next to them, looking for the lube that was supposed to be there. Avery’s hands couldn’t help but roam his body, pinching a nipple as he watched Mammon pull off his shirt with a shameless smile. And as soon as the tube was tossed into the bed, Avery grinned. He was so excited, but he put a foot onto Mammon’s chest, and pulled at the belt that was still on Mammon’s pants, “Mammon..take it off.” He hummed, and without hesitation, the man was pulling it off, also putting the belt on the bed with a dark smirk. Mammon unzipped his pants, and began to crawl onto the bed, sucking another dark hickey into Avery’s chest. Avery couldn’t help but sigh, his erection bobbing as he was moved on the bed. His legs were spread easily, gladly allowing Mammon to take control of his body. Teeth scraped over his knees, and he felt a wetness at his entrance. He tried to relax, but as soon as he felt a preparing finger, he went rigid. “Shh, baby..breath..”

Mamon’s voice was soft, and gentle, watching the other squirm, kiss swollen lips making a slight O shape as another finger pressed in with the other. As Mammon slowly hooked those fingers into Avery, the bunny was dragging his nails down his thighs, hips, and stomach. All making him shake at the sensations. _ _ God, I’ve missed this.._  _ The slight sigh that escaped him as those fingers pushed in, massaging the lube into his opening as his thighs were pressed into his stomach, knees to his chest. His body didn’t dare to move, his breath hitching as Mammon’s fingers pressed into a soft spot, and he let out a rattled breath.

That’s all he was, soft moans, little huffs of startled breaths, and Mammon ate it up, nipping the back of his calf, his thighs, finally getting more than two fingers into the trembling human under him. “I’m still so surprised that you’re so..* _ flexible* _ .” Mammon hummed enjoying the sight of the brunette holding his own ankles and pushing himself into a position not many could do. A slight bite of his bottom lip made the other groan. He could do that and Mammon’s whole mood would be unraveled, and he would have to kiss him instantly. 

Which was what he was doing right now, pushing into the shameless body underneath him, feeling him hiccup, and wrapping his ankles around Mammon’s neck. Mammon was starting to get a little impatient though, and stopped his preparation, thinking he was prepared enough. He sloppily wiped his fingers on his pants, shoving his jeans and boxers down just enough to let his own erection spring free. He cursed as he moved away from Avery, who sighed in slight frustration as Mammon looked for the lube he had absentmindedly threw somewhere over his shoulder earlier. “You’re such a wreck, sometimes.” Avery smiled, watching as he grinned once he found the damned tube. “I guess that’s what makes us so compatible.” Mammon purred, and made Avery’s face flame from a blush. Sharp nails traced over his thighs, biting a knee, and it made the bunny’s mind go blank. “Oh..please, just  **fuck** me already..”

Mammon chuckled at his desperate voice, coating his shaft in the lube. And he complied, leaning over the poor writhing thing, easily letting his partners knees rest on his shoulders, and he began to push in.

Avery knitted his brow slightly, his body normally tensed, but it let him slide in without hesitation, and he hummed at the feeling of being full. He felt odd admitting that to himself, but as soon as the first thrust pushed against his soft spot, his back arched. No noise left him besides soft pants, and broken versions of Mammon’s name as he felt each thrust. The pressure in his stomach was returning with a fervor he had never felt before, and he sighed. But Mammon was in his ear, whispering about how he felt, how he was such a good boy, telling him to push back into his thrusts.

“Come on baby, just like that..” Mammon hummed, helping him turn his hips up to push deeper in him. Cursing just slightly as the other hiccuped out a moan.

“ **_You’re so fucking good.._ ** ”

He was plunging into him, pulling at his hair as he thrusted into him with an abandon that he hadn’t shown yet with their trysts. He was usually soft, and sweet. Telling him how beautiful he was, asking him if he could bite him, but he didn’t mind this side of Mammon.

_ He’s so possessive, it’s kinda turning me on more.. _

“You’re so good..” Mammon inhaled deeply, enjoying their smells mingling together, biting the white flop of an ear that was now on top of his head. Making Avery a blubbering mess, moaning up his praises as his legs were pressed against, and his knees were spread wider, his body immediately complying with the slightly new position. He was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going to admit it when he was being pounded into with such delirium from Mammon. His fingers racked through the white hair, tugging gently as the rest of Avery’s composure broke. 

Wanton couldn't even describe how he looked, eyes half lidded, lips red and bruised from the kisses..and now his body now bore Mammon’s bite marks, but he knew that the high collar bites were not from his lips. They were Lucifer marks, which infuriated Mammon to the point of anger, which made his thrust harder, and a harsh smack in Avery’s ass made him gasp for breath. Another and another as he panted out, “You’re  **mine,** you get that?” Avery nodded, his face suddenly close to Mammons, and Mammon began to brutally kiss him, biting those kiss hungry lips. Avery moaned out his name, fingers biting into Mammon’s neck and shoulder, throwing his head back at a sudden harsh thrust into his prostate, making him see stars. All while Mammon growled in his ear, “Never forget, that I’m  **your** first guy.”

Avery wasn’t sure where this anger was coming from, but he didn’t mind it. The sea of pleasure pain slowly overwhelmed him, and he was on the verge of coming. Until Mammon pulled out, causing him to squeak at the sudden emptiness. 

“W-what?” He stuttered out, eyes glossy as he watched Mammon. He was panting, hair now disheveled as he brought Avery’s legs down. His knees now resting on his shoulders, and almost immediately, he was pushing back in after the slight adjustment. He wanted to be closer to him, he wanted to pull him close and sink his teeth into his chest and watch Avery lose his mind. And that’s what he did, he bit his left pec so hard that a hoarse cry left Avery, “Mammon!”

It’s all his brain could process as he came with a shudder. Mammon was purring like a happy cat, his tongue coming out to lick at the bite, and then to lick a hot trail up from his dripping shaft. Avery’s hands were in his own hair, gasping and shivering at the feeling of finally releasing and feeling satisfied. His words weren’t making sense, and all Mammon could gather was his name being said like a prayer.


	6. Chapter 6

_ If this sort of scene doesn't make you want to come, I dunno what does.  _ Mammon groaned at the thought of finally coming, his hips continuing to push into the other, wanting to chase after his own release.

_ Oh _ , how Mammon liked it when he was a blubbering mess, it made him happy that none of his brothers could see him so shamelessly moaning out  _ his  _ name.

The bed creaked at a new pace, sloppy kisses between the two were shared, and the fire inside Avery started to build again. He was so overstimulated but his body didn’t care. His body rocked with Mammon’s, and his nails scratched at Mammon’s sides, who was now also starting to feel the fire inside him as well. A quick grab of his partners hips, and Mammon was flipping them, the gasp of surprise was not missed, and Avery was now sitting on top of Mammon, taking the other down to the hilt. A slightly choked moan escaped Avery, his hips twitched as he watched Mammon now bite his lip. “Well? Are you going to get goin’? Or do you need help, darlin’?” Mammon’s voice was deeper than his usual tone, and the shiver that ran up Avery’s spine made him bend over slightly. Brushing lips with the other before grinning as he noticed his knees still over Mammon’s shoulders. “Help me get on my knees?” He wiggles his hips, even stuffed to the hilt of Mammon, he was still able to make them both shudder just like that.

Mammon shook his head, “Nah,” he replied breathlessly, “I like the view.” Mammon hummed, making Avery’s knees spread so he could look at his cock, licking his lips at the dripping head. It made him eager, his hips jerking just slightly as Mammon’s fingers brushed over his hips, gripping them tightly as he decided to thrust up into him. Watching the shaking man in front of him, only to have Avery’s clawed hands curl up on Mammon’s chest, head thrown back in his pleasure. 

“ _ Say my name. _ ” Mammon hummed, letting his knees come up to support Avery a bit more since he was leaning back. Those sharp claws dug into his own thighs, drawing blood as he tried to create more friction. His hips frantically shifting with the thrusts, he was biting his bottom lip, his shoulders tense as long fingers began to pump his cock. He gasped, calling out to Mammon again, his eyes slid shut as he tried to focus on the pressure, the feeling of them together. Until he whimpered, and came again. Falling forward to just be held, and with a few extra thrusts, Mammon finally came with a loud moan.

They laid there, and Mammon finally moved the poor man's legs so he could relax comfortably with him, his fingers rubbing his shoulders, because Avery complained they were tense. Mammon just smiled, nose in Avery’s hair, enjoying the smell of lemongrass and sage.

But, of course, the creaking of the bed had been getting the attention of some of the brothers though, hearing soft moans, and growls emanating from Avery’s room. And within just a few feet of the room, all of them could smell it. They had brushed off Asmo giggling and saying that Avery wouldn’t be able to walk soon, but they were sure why. And as soon as they walked down toward the kitchen, they could smell them. The scent of sex was so strong that when Beel went by, he actually turned back and run up the stairs, pale and visibly shaking to withhold himself from joining his brother and Avery. But the two of them were asleep, curled into one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tune for more Smut.


End file.
